The Baker's Life
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Everyone in the Baker family has some type of problem 2 years later as they have moved again to Redford MI. Might change to T. The mom has midlife crisis, Jessica wants a boyfriend, etc. Better then summary, way better then title. Please read!
1. American Idiot

**The Baker's Life**

Catching up with the Bakers, 2 years later. They've moved yet again, to Redford, Mi. so Kate can research her new book, a fiction book based on Motown. Charlie is 20, Nora 25, Lorraine 18, Henry 15, Jake and Sarah 14, Mark (a.k.a. FedEx) and Mike (not twins, Mark was adopted) 13, Kim and Jessica 12, Nigel and Kyle 7.

Regular life goes on, Kim and Jessica seeking love, Jake and Sarah bent on sports, Tom a football coach of the local horrible football team, etc.

**Chapter One: American Idiot **

"Dude, where's my Green Day CD?" Jake asks, sliding into the minivan with Sarah and Mike.

"Look, we're rushed already because your sister lost her beanie..." Kate glares and Sarah rolls her eyes. "So let's get to Mike's hockey game on time. I'll leave you by yourselves to pick up Lorraine and Henry. Then I have to go to an art meeting, so Lorraine will drive you home."

"Just use my iPod Shuffle." Sarah handed over her pink music player. She wasn't tomboy or girly-girl. She was in between.

Mike's team was called the Falcons, and their black and red uniforms shone against the ice as they walked in. "Well, I'm late, AGAIN." Mike remarked pointedly.

"Dude, we have to be this busy, it's like, our lifestyle, and we would be used to a calm life." Jake remarked, and then turned up Blink 182 on the iPod.

Sarah and Jake sat in the bleachers as Mike's coach yelled and told Mike to skate laps until it was game time. "We REALLY need to kick that guy in the face." Sarah remarked evilly, her Noth Carolina hoodie swaying in the air-conditioning, and her cut-off baggy jeans hanging loose as well.

Jake sighed, rocking the baby on his yo-yo to Switchfoot. "But then, we'd have to deal with Mom. And then, she'd totally freak. And ground us, again."

To which Sarah replied. "You ever realize you are very immature for your age?"

Jake turned off the music. He only did that when it was serious. "And who suggested kicking that guy's face."

"That was, like, totally a figure of speech." She paused. "Bleach. I said 'like'. That was popular a year ago, not popular now."

Mike scored two goals anyway, despite being late and tired, as the Falcons crushed the Generals in the first two periods. Mike was so good, if they hadn't moved in the middle of the season, he'd have played up a level.

Just then, Henry and Lorraine swung into a seat. Henry, also and actor, was reading _Hamlet. _Lorraine watched, only to say her typical things, like:

"Those uniforms totally go! The maroon and white with a touch of silver, is like, so cool. Not like the other team. Ick. Gold clashes with puce so bad."

"It's hockey, not a fashion statement, you Barbie." Sarah paused from her wishes there was girl's hockey to a favorite hobby: arguing.

"EW! That is so 5 years ago." She frowned, brushing a crumb of her tank top, even though it was freezing in fall Michigan,

"I think Sarah's already called her every suitable name imagined." Henry joked, and then went to reading.

"And some that haven't. Give the lady credit." Jake commented.

"Thank you, Jake." She smiled.

"No big." He switched back to Green Day. Thank goodness she stored a few songs for him. He forgot his CD's all the time. (Sarah's iPod was a present)

By the time it was over, Mike's undefeated team won 5-1, thanks to a fluke by Mike on defense. That was the only thing that coach remembered.

"Dude, now everyone blames me. It's like they expect a shutout every game." Mike was down, coming out in an Yzerman jersey and black shorts.

"Calm down, middle schoolers. I've got to get you home." They all frowned, except her. Whispers and grimaces were scattered around as they made their way to the parking lot.

It was enough that the curse of getting a car in this family meant it at least had to hold 6 in a pinch, but Lorraine had painted it pink and decoupaged it with everything "hip".

Jake slid his CD, which was found on the floor covered under a purse and a smear of lip gloss on it. _AMERICAN IDIOT _blasted out the speakers. Only Sarah, who shared his taste, and Lorraine, who had one Goth friend, enjoyed it. Mike and Henry, however, simultaneously reached for earplugs and began reading and playing the shared PSP.

Back at the Redford house, a Victorian, big home that only two of the twin sets had to share, they all went up to their rooms. Lorraine's had a KEEP OUT sign to end all keep out signs, plus a lock and music coded key, and no one else knew what was behind the door. (Jake and Sarah tried, but they couldn't bring themselves to sing "Hit me Baby one More Time". Smart Lorraine.)

Jake's, however, was skater/punk/uh...yeah. Skate posters and 5 radios, plus black and red walls and decked skateboards filled every space but the bed, and Mike was on the other half of a partition with ton of sports equipment.

Sarah's was pretty plain; the twins Kyle and Nigel's room was filled with construction stuff and boxing stuff, but otherwise it was plain as well. The girl twins had a pink room, but they weren't as bad as Lorraine. Mark, of course, now AFFECTIONATELY called FedEx, had a mad scientist lab room.

Tom came up to Jessica's room; Kim was spending the night at a friend's. "So, Kim tells me you got a B- on the test."

"It figures, she always tells." She cried. Jessica reached over to a box. It had report cards, all C's and low B's a few D tests, too.

"Honey, it's ok. But Kim would do what was best. Remember when you told me Kim was being beat up at school? And was thinking of running away?" Tom consoled.

"Yeah. I just feel like an idiot." Jessica cried her head off, and then they got all arranged and went to bed. Except Tom.

"Just go to bed." Moaned Kate, who was sick of Gunner lapping at her. He always went to bed when Tom did. He was Tom's dog, alright.

"I can't! Burshen is the only receiver we have, but Horopito can't throw for beans! If we moved George to the strong side..." He was lost in a sea of whiteboard, notebook paper, and footballs.

"Good night, Tom Baker." She turned out the lights and Tom moved into the closet, organizing his papers with one last thing to do: signal work.

She heard him at work as she went to sleep. "47-29-Blue! Hut-hut...hike!"

((Everyone basically has a problem, Kim and Mike and the Dad's you can kinda see here.))


	2. Sounds of Hysteria

Yes, my chapter titles are always this odd.

Shout-outs to reviewers!

**Calspirit05: It's going somewhere! I'm getting the kinks out! Have inspiration from watching movie 3 straight times!**

This chapter is pieced together a bit. Basically a short blip. I might add vacations, sports events, as my story is basically normal life. Also, I'm horrible at romance and I can't stand angst/horror.

**Chapter 2: Sounds of Hysteria**

"Breakfast time!" Kate yelled upstairs. New rule: Keep down the chaos by staying upstairs until breakfast.

"Uggh. Already? It's Saturday...and it's 7:30."

"Get over it Barbie!" yelled Sarah from her bedroom.

"Butch, I'll..." a sudden thought made her smile. "Now I have more time to do my face and go to the mall!"

Mike and Mark were already playing Nigel and Jake in sock hockey. Kyle was drawing, Jessica and Kim were doing pre-algebra and everyone else but Kate was asleep.

"Score!" yelled Jake, his Urban Pipeline polo shirt hanging loose from the white T-shirt underneath as he deked out Mark for a goal.

"Hey guys." Tom said in a rush, storming down the three steps up to the Master Bedroom.

"Sup, Dad?" Jake replied.

"I'll tell you what's up. Jessica isn't getting good grades like she used to, I have to coach the worst high school team, and I found this..." He held out a pom-pom. "In Sarah's room."

"Weird." Nigel replied. Things were changing, a lot more then growing up.

"Guys! Eggs getting cold!" Kate yelled. "And I have to be at the art museum for the sequel! Then Diane wants me to write another parenting/philosophy book!"

They ignored her, as Lorraine, in a pink and white miniskirt, jacket, and t-shirt, blocked the way down.

"Have you noticed, aside from Henry, that almost no one younger then me is actually maturing in this house? You quibble over everything, and Sarah and Jake do NOT look like teenagers. At all!" They pushed her aside and let her ramble.

Kyle and Henry were already down, alongside a familiar face. "Hank?" Kim asked, at the same time Sarah said "Doorknob Man?"

What is Nora's ex doing in Michigan? Will Jessica, used to being a genius, break down? What is going on? Find out some of the answers in Chapter 3: Down, Gunner and Doorknob Man.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Baker's Life**

Catching up with the Bakers, 2 years later. They've moved yet again, to Redford, Mi. so Kate can research her new book, a fiction book based on Motown. Charlie is 20, Nora 25, Lorraine 18, Henry 15, Jake and Sarah 14, Mark (a.k.a. FedEx) and Mike (not twins, Mark was adopted) 13, Kim and Jessica 12, Nigel and Kyle 7.

Regular life goes on, Kim and Jessica seeking love, Jake and Sarah bent on sports, Tom a football coach of the local horrible football team, etc.

**Chapter One: American Idiot **

"Dude, where's my Green Day CD?" Jake asks, sliding into the minivan with Sarah and Mike.

"Look, we're rushed already because your sister lost her beanie..." Kate glares and Sarah rolls her eyes. "So let's get to Mike's hockey game on time. I'll leave you by yourselves to pick up Lorraine and Henry. Then I have to go to an art meeting, so Lorraine will drive you home."

"Just use my iPod Shuffle." Sarah handed over her pink music player. She wasn't tomboy or girly-girl. She was in between.

Mike's team was called the Falcons, and their black and red uniforms shone against the ice as they walked in. "Well, I'm late, AGAIN." Mike remarked pointedly.

"Dude, we have to be this busy, it's like, our lifestyle, and we would be used to a calm life." Jake remarked, and then turned up Blink 182 on the iPod.

Sarah and Jake sat in the bleachers as Mike's coach yelled and told Mike to skate laps until it was game time. "We REALLY need to kick that guy in the face." Sarah remarked evilly, her Noth Carolina hoodie swaying in the air-conditioning, and her cut-off baggy jeans hanging loose as well.

Jake sighed, rocking the baby on his yo-yo to Switchfoot. "But then, we'd have to deal with Mom. And then, she'd totally freak. And ground us, again."

To which Sarah replied. "You ever realize you are very immature for your age?"

Jake turned off the music. He only did that when it was serious. "And who suggested kicking that guy's face."

"That was, like, totally a figure of speech." She paused. "Bleach. I said 'like'. That was popular a year ago, not popular now."

Mike scored two goals anyway, despite being late and tired, as the Falcons crushed the Generals in the first two periods. Mike was so good, if they hadn't moved in the middle of the season, he'd have played up a level.

Just then, Henry and Lorraine swung into a seat. Henry, also and actor, was reading _Hamlet. _Lorraine watched, only to say her typical things, like:

"Those uniforms totally go! The maroon and white with a touch of silver, is like, so cool. Not like the other team. Ick. Gold clashes with puce so bad."

"It's hockey, not a fashion statement, you Barbie." Sarah paused from her wishes there was girl's hockey to a favorite hobby: arguing.

"EW! That is so 5 years ago." She frowned, brushing a crumb of her tank top, even though it was freezing in fall Michigan,

"I think Sarah's already called her every suitable name imagined." Henry joked, and then went to reading.

"And some that haven't. Give the lady credit." Jake commented.

"Thank you, Jake." She smiled.

"No big." He switched back to Green Day. Thank goodness she stored a few songs for him. He forgot his CD's all the time. (Sarah's iPod was a present)

By the time it was over, Mike's undefeated team won 5-1, thanks to a fluke by Mike on defense. That was the only thing that coach remembered.

"Dude, now everyone blames me. It's like they expect a shutout every game." Mike was down, coming out in an Yzerman jersey and black shorts.

"Calm down, middle schoolers. I've got to get you home." They all frowned, except her. Whispers and grimaces were scattered around as they made their way to the parking lot.

It was enough that the curse of getting a car in this family meant it at least had to hold 6 in a pinch, but Lorraine had painted it pink and decoupaged it with everything "hip".

Jake slid his CD, which was found on the floor covered under a purse and a smear of lip gloss on it. _AMERICAN IDIOT _blasted out the speakers. Only Sarah, who shared his taste, and Lorraine, who had one Goth friend, enjoyed it. Mike and Henry, however, simultaneously reached for earplugs and began reading and playing the shared PSP.

Back at the Redford house, a Victorian, big home that only two of the twin sets had to share, they all went up to their rooms. Lorraine's had a KEEP OUT sign to end all keep out signs, plus a lock and music coded key, and no one else knew what was behind the door. (Jake and Sarah tried, but they couldn't bring themselves to sing "Hit me Baby one More Time". Smart Lorraine.)

Jake's, however, was skater/punk/uh...yeah. Skate posters and 5 radios, plus black and red walls and decked skateboards filled every space but the bed, and Mike was on the other half of a partition with ton of sports equipment.

Sarah's was pretty plain; the twins Kyle and Nigel's room was filled with construction stuff and boxing stuff, but otherwise it was plain as well. The girl twins had a pink room, but they weren't as bad as Lorraine. Mark, of course, now AFFECTIONATELY called FedEx, had a mad scientist lab room.

Tom came up to Jessica's room; Kim was spending the night at a friend's. "So, Kim tells me you got a B- on the test."

"It figures, she always tells." She cried. Jessica reached over to a box. It had report cards, all C's and low B's a few D tests, too.

"Honey, it's ok. But Kim would do what was best. Remember when you told me Kim was being beat up at school? And was thinking of running away?" Tom consoled.

"Yeah. I just feel like an idiot." Jessica cried her head off, and then they got all arranged and went to bed. Except Tom.

"Just go to bed." Moaned Kate, who was sick of Gunner lapping at her. He always went to bed when Tom did. He was Tom's dog, alright.

"I can't! Burshen is the only receiver we have, but Horopito can't throw for beans! If we moved George to the strong side..." He was lost in a sea of whiteboard, notebook paper, and footballs.

"Good night, Tom Baker." She turned out the lights and Tom moved into the closet, organizing his papers with one last thing to do: signal work.

She heard him at work as she went to sleep. "47-29-Blue! Hut-hut...hike!"


End file.
